ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SMALLVILLE: The Video Game
"Smallville" is a television series drama based on the character of Clark Kent and his destiny to becoming Superman. This is my idea of my dream video game based off the series. 'Main Menu' *'New Game' *'Continue' *'Load Game' *'Options (controls, difficulty etc.)' *'Extras (concept art, character bios, Smallville complete series DVD trailer)' 'Playable Characters' *'Clark Kent/Superman ' *'Chloe Sullivan (Only in Torch and Daily Planet side-missions)' *'Green Arrow (mini-games)' *'Aquaman *'Cyborg *'The Flash *'The Martian Manhunter 'Characters (non-playable)' *'Jonathan Kent' *'Martha Kent ' *'Lana Lang' *'Lois Lane' *'Lionel Luthor' *'Lex Luthor' *'Aquaman (DLC only)' *'The Flash (DLC only)' *'Cyborg (DLC only)' Jor-El Brainiac Bizarro Doomsday General Zod Darkseid 'Starting Abilities' *'Super Speed' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Strength' 'Unlockable Abilities' *'X-Ray Vision '' *'''Heat Vision *'Super Hearing' *'Super Leaps (Higher jump)' *'Super Breath/Arctic Breath' *'Flight (Locked until game complete)' 'Locations (Free Roam)' *'Smallville' *'Metropolis (Unlocked after completing all missions in Smallville)' Fortress of solitude ( teleport from kawatche caves) 'Fortress of Solitude (Hub)' *'Upgrade ability levels' *'Receive hints and tips from Jor-El' *'Select unlocked costumes for free roam' *'Select a location to fly to (Available after final story mission)' *'Save and Load game files' 'Costumes' Costumes are unlocked as the game progresses *'Red Jacket (default) ' *'Blue Jacket (default 2)' *'Flannel' *'Daily Planet ' *'Daily Planet with Glasses' *'Blur' *'Red-Blue Blur' *'Supersuit (Must complete the game 100% for Free Roam use or beat the level "Lift the Darkness")' *'Supersuit II from Season 11 (Must complete the game 100% for Free Roam use)' *'Green Arrow (Must beat the level "Help Ollie")' 'Tutorial Level' After selecting New Game and your difficulty setting the game begins at the Kent farm. The playable character Clark Kent is standing in the field. Windows pop up on the screen explaining the basic controls of movement, camera, action and jumping. After learning the basic controls, another window pops up explaining your starting ability of Super Speed and shows you how to select it from the "Abilities" screen. A countdown begins and you are given a ten second timer and you must Super Speed to the checkpoints around Kent farm. Once successfully beating the timer the level ends and you are now able to use Super Speed in Free Roam. ' ' 'Free Roam' After the tutorial level and first cutscene, you begin the game outside the Kent house. Before complete Free Roam you must Super Speed to Smallville High in the cornfields without being seen by students on the school bus. Once you beat the bus to school the player sits through another cutscene. Afterwards when Clark is back at the farm your mini-map then appears and you either have a choice to either proceed to the next story mission, side-mission or just explore for as long as you please.' The player also has the option to drive Clark's truck around the town. Soon after the player completes all the story missions in Smallville, you then have the ability to go over to Metropolis where the story missions continue. Side-missions in Smallville are still available for the player's completion. When using Clark's abilities be sure not too many people see you. You can use the abilities in front of people if you have either the Blur, Red-Blue Blur or Supersuit on and you won't be caught out. 'Side-Missions' During Free Roam, the mini-map will display icons that indicate side-missions. These are small missions where people may need help or just an errand. Chloe Sullivan becomes a playable character in some of these missions since they involve reporting for the Smallville Torch and The Daily Planet. 'DLC (Downloadable Content)' *'Original Superman Costume (Christopher Reeve inspired)' *'Jor-El Prequel Mission on Krypton' *'Justice League DLC Pack (Aquaman, Cyborg and The Flash each have their own missions)' *'Enter The Batman (Season 11 mission)' *'Bizzaro special mission' Linzy Sultana Plot Category:Video games Category:Video Games based on TV shows